Love
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: "Kau tahu, aku selalu-selalu mencintaimu." "Tapi-" "Tapi kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Uzumaki Naruto." fic OneShot


**Love**

 **Sediakan tisu sebelum membaca...**

 ** _Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pairing : NaruHina  
Ganre : -  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, Dll._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, aku selalu-selalu mencintaimu."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun." gadis itu memeluk tangan sang pemuda yang bernama Naruto, berjalan disampingnya, bermanja-manja disamping sang pemuda, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya yang tidak suka kegenitan gadis itu.

"Hn." kata-kata setiap kali dilontakannya, setiap kali gadis itu merangkul tangannya. Gadis itu mengabaikan semua perlakuan tidak suka dari semuannya, dan terus mengejar sang pemuda yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin didekati.

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, cinta sepihak dari seorang gadis melukai hati gadis itu. Membuat ikatan yang rapuh itu terlepas begitu saja.

Hinata mengenal Naruto dari waktu Sekolah Dasar, sampai sekarangpun Hinata selalu mati-matian untuk belajar menyeimbangi Naruto yang pintar, namun kemampuan otaknya selalu dibawah rata-rata, dan dari kelas A sampai F dirinya mendapatkan kelas 1 F, dan sang pemuda di kelas 1 A, bagai langit dan bumi, begitulah perbedaan mereka. Namun, Hinata yang keras kepala selalu memaksakan kemampuannya untuk selalu berada disisi sang pemuda.

Suatu hari, Hinata yang mengeluh karena sering pusing, dan dia sering pingsan akhirnya mengetahui keadaannya, dan ingin rasanya Hinata menangis dengan orang tuannya. Namun saat itu juga Hinata menyaksikan sang pemuda melamar adiknya Hyuuga Hanabi. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung, namun dia sembunya, dipeluknya erat hasil tes yang didapatnya dari rumah sakit. Tubuhnya merosot, tangannya dia peluk erat, tangisannya ia tahan, mendengar setiap perkataan dari orang-orang didalam. Menguatkan diri, Hinata keluar rumahnya, berjalan gontai entah kemana, asal dirinya tidak pulang, duduk dibangku taman dekat rumahnya, menatap matahari yang akan tenggelam, meluapkan sakit yang dia rasa. Antara sakit dikepalanya dengan sakit dihatinya. Gadis itu terluka, luka yang menyayat diulu hatinya. Orang yang dicintainya, mencintai orang lain, dan itu adalah adiknya sendiri. Lucu, takdir mempermainkan Hinata. Takdir membuat seolah-olah dirinya bukan tokoh utama dalam hidup ini, membuat cintanya kandas dimakan waktu.

Perih, dan darah. Sesuatu keluar dari hidung Hinata, kental dan berwarna merah. Menatap cairan merah itu Hinata hanya tersenyum getir.

"Inikah karma ku?"masih menatap tangan kanannya yang menyeka darah dari Hidungnya. "Aku ini orang yang kejam." ujar Hinata, sambil mengusap air matanya. Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka. Dan Hinata kembali pulang dengan senyum palsunya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun." satu pelukan langsung diberikan Hinata kerah sang pemuda saat mereka berpapasan. "Kenapa tidak bilang, akan datang?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sudah seperti biasa.

"Hn." satu kata yang membuat hati Hinata sakit.

"Nee-chan." suara adiknya memanggil, supaya kakaknya itu sadar diri.

"Ah, Hanabi." sambil tersenyum, Hinata melepaskan rangkulan dari tangan kanan Naruto. Dan Hinata tersenyum miring, dan membiarkan Naruto pulang kerumahnya.

Setelah mereka pergi, Hinata bertanya kenapa keluarga Naruto juga datang, dan mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa keluarga mereka hanya mampir ketempat kita untuk makan malam, karena Hinata tidak cepat datang, jadi mereka pulang lebih awal.

Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. Hinata menoleh kebelakang, melihat tempat sang pujaannya berdiri tadi, pandangannya berubah sayu.

"Tapi Hinata belum makan, apa masih ada makanan?" tanya Hinata ceria seperti biasanya, satu hal yang Hinata tau, keluarganya masih menyayanginya. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah membahas lamaran Naruto untuk adiknya.

Memori tentang hari itu masih Hinata simpan didalam pikirannya, setiap malam Hinata bahkan bermimpi buruk, dan merasa sakit dikepalannya, dia bahkan tidak memberi tahukan bahwa dia punya penyakit mematikan. Penyakit yang dideritanya adalah Kangker Otak, baru stadium 2 tapi kalau dibiarkan akan meningkat dan akhirnya dirinya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lagi, namun Hinata tak ingin membebani keluarganya lagi. Dia tidak ingin orang tuanya kesulitan karena dirinya lagi.

'Kami harap anda menerimanya. Kami tahu bisnis anda sedang tidak berjalan dengan baik, maka dari itu-" kalimat itu dicela oleh ayahnya.

'Maaf, kami tidak bisa menerima lamaran putra anda, terhadap putri saya Hyuuga Hanabi.' dan kalimat itu terus terngiang diotak Hinata.

Lagi-lagi darah keluar dari hidungnya, mambuat Hinata bangun dari tidurnya, dan segera mengelap darah dibawah hidungnya dengan tisu diatas laci.

"Apa yah harus aku lakukan." menggenggam erat tisu yang sudah digunakannya, Hinata merogoh saku roknya untuk melihat ponselnya. Tidak ada yang menelphonnya atau SMS kepadanya.

Dia sendiri, hidupnya dulu berpusat pada sang pemuda, namun sekarang dirinya harus menjauh dari hidup sang pemuda. Hanya memandang pemuda itu dari jauh, dan perlahan-lahan ikatan itu lepas begitu saja.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah." satu kalimat Hinata lontarkan. Di ulang tahun Naruto ke-16, Naruto diberi hadiah oleh Hinata, ya itu kebebasan.

"Hn?" heran pemuda itu belum mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi." seulas senyum yang manis Hinata berikan. "Kau tahu, aku ingin kau bahagia." Ujar Hinata, dan setelah berbicara seperti itu, dirinya pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda dengan tatapan terkejut.

'Yah, aku melepaskan mu, Uzumaki Naruto.' setelah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto, Hinata masuk kedalam Toilet dan menangis tanpa suara. Dibalik bilik kamar mandi Sekolah.

.

.

.

"Hinata." panggil teman sebangkunya, yang dari awal melihat perubahan Hinata yang dratis.

"Ada apa?" heran Hinata, saat melihat temannya seperti itu.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?!" sambil tersenyum binggung, Hinata mencoba bertanya pada temannya ini.

"Biasanya, kau pergi ke kelas 2-A." ujar temannya penasaran.

"Eh, buat apa aku kesana, kelasku kan ada disini." ujar polos Hinata, tanpa melihat ekspresi terkejut temannya.

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" gadis itu memeriksa tubuh Hinata, dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari Hinata.

"Ahaha... Apa-apaan sih Tenten, aku gak sakit, dan apa hubungannya aku nggak ke kelas 2-A dengan aku sakit, hah?" Hinata cepat menjawab pertanyaan temannya yang bernama Tenten.

"Bukan maksudku apa-apa, tumben saja kau tidak menemui pangeranmu. Si Uzumaki itu." ucap ragu temannya, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Dia hanya masa laluku." setelah itu Hinata menenggelamkan dirinya dengan membaca novel yang dipinjamnya diperpustakaan.

Waktu cepat berlalu, dan mereka sudah naik kelas 2, dan adik Hinata masuk ke Sekolah yang sama dengannya, dengna niat yang sama seperti dirinya yang dulu, selalu ingin bersama sang pujaan hati, namun Hinata yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia ingin cepat lulus, keluar dari rumah, kuliah, kerja, dan masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Ditatapnya dua sejoli yang mengobrol ringan, sang pemuda menanggapi ucapan sang gadis yang lebih muda darinya 1 tahun itu. Dan orang yang menatap mereka hanya bisa menatap dari jauh interaksi mereka berdua, bersembunyi diantara pohon yang rindang.

"Kau bahkan, tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu, Naruto-kun." gumamnya pelan, masih melihat interaksi mereka, sampai mereka meninggalkan halaman Sekolah.

Hinata memandang kepergian mereka dengan perasaan terluka, bahkan sampai sekarangpun Hinata belum bisa merelakan Naruto untuk adiknya. Namun, Hinata mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu mereka.

Selama satu tahun Hinata menguatkan diri, mencari pekerjaan untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang, untuk membeli obatnya, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuannya, dia hanya sering minta uang jajan, tidak pernah sekalipun ia meminta uang untuk berbelanja seperti dulu. Hinata berubah derastis, sebelum berpisah dengan Naruto, itulah pikir mereka. Mereka tidak tahu, dan entah sampai kapan Hinata bisa menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu dari orang tuannya dan semua orang kecuali para dokter yang menanganinya dan Kami-sama.

Berjalan perlahan, hanya mengingat wajah sang pemuda yang tersenyum, membuat Hinata ingin menangis lagi. Rasanya dirinya ini orang yang pantas menerima hukuman seperti ini, dari Kami-sama. Memiliki penyakit mematikan, dan hanya bisa diobati melalu operasi yang menelan biaya ratusan yen, dan lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa merepotkan orang tuannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." saat tiba Hinata langsung membungkukan badannya. Meminta maaf karena dia telat 30 menit dari waktu kesepakatan kerjanya.

"Ah, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa, kaukan masih sekolah, pasti banyak urusan yang ingin kau kerjakan dulu." menejer tempat Hinata bekerja sangat baik, dia bernama Sizune. Setelah berbicara seperti itu Hinata hanya bisa berterima kasih atas kemurah hatian manejernya itu.

Menatap seluruh ruangan ditempat kafe Hinata kerja, Hinata dikejutkan dengan sesosok sejoli yang baru masuk keruangan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Sambil bersembunyi Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Hinata gelisah, karena dia tidak bisa muncul didepan mereka. Hinata belum siap, walaupun kalau dirumah dia sering mendengar Hanabi bertelphon-telphonan dangan Naruto, dia hanya menulikan pendengarannya, dan tersenyum kaya orang bodoh.

"Sa-Sakura." bisik Hinata saat melihat temannya lewat.

"Eh?" Sakura menengok kiri dan kanannya, tapi dia tidak menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. "Mungkin cuman perasaanku saja." inginnya sih berjalan lagi, namun Hinata memanggilnya agak keras, namun tidak terlalu keras pula.

"Eh? Hinata-chan, sedang apa disitu?" merunduk dibalik meja kasir, Sakura menaikan alisnya heran.

"Hehe, Sakura tolong izinkan aku bekerja dibelakang untuk hari ini, aku mohon." dengan wajah memelas Hinata memohon, dan pada dasarnya Sakura anak yang baik, jadi dia membiarkan temannya itu untuk bekerja dibelakang untuk hari ini. Mereka bersahabat saat Hinata bekerja paruh waktu di kafe ini, dan kebetulan Sakura adalah seniornya disini. Karena Sakura baik pada semua orang tak terkecuali dirinya, semua orang termasuk dirinya sangat-sangat menghormati Sakura sebagai senior mereka yang baik.

.

.

.

Warna jingga sudah mendominasi langit yang awalnya cerah berubah perlahan-lahan gelap.

Hinata tiba tepat pukul 7 malam sebelum makan siang, perusahaan ayahnya sudah membaik, dan Hinata sudah naik kelas 3-D, walau prestasi Hinata naik, dirinya masih belum bisa apa-apa, dirinya masih harus bertanya pada guru pembimbingnya, dan terus mencoba belajar diwaktu senggangnya. Membuat pikirannya tidak tertuju lagi pada pemuda milik orang lain. Saat ulang tahun Naruto yang ke-17, Hanabi dan Naruto bertunanga, dan membuat seluruh sekolah heboh atas berita tersebut. Dan mereka merasa iba terhadap Hinata yang diawal-awal sangat menjengkelkan mereka, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan mereka tentang adiknya.

Pemuda itu, selalu duduk ditempat yang sama, disamping jendela, tapi kali ini yang menghampirinya gadis termanis disekolahan. Tidak ada bantahan untuk itu, dan Hinata menyadarinya. Perasaan seseorang tidak akan bisa hilang dalam waktu 1 tahun, dirinya mencintai pemuda itu sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, waktu selama itu hanya diberi kesempatan melupakan pemuda itu dalam waktu setahun itu adalah mustahil, namun Hinata dengan senyum palsunya bisa membodohi seluruh dunia. Dia meyakini dunia bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dia tidak apa-apa, dia tidak merasa cemburu. Tapi semua ucapannya itu hanya kebohongan belaka dia tidak baik-baik saja, dia terluka, dia cemburu. Tapi senyumannya menyamarkan perasaannya yang terluka, perasaannya yang sakit, dan tubuhnya yang mulai rentan.

"Maaf dokter, kenapa resepnya ditambah?" Hinata bertanya pada Dokter yang sudah baik hati merawatnya, walaupun dia tidak membawa wali untuk dirinya.

"Kau ini, apa kau ingin mati cepat?!" Dokter itu kesal. Pasalnya Hinata malahan mulai jarang meminum obatnya, dan otomatis mimisannya makin sering, dan sakit kepalanya juga bertambah.

"Hehe, habisnya Hinata lagi nggak punya uang, dan banyak kebutuhan ujian kelulusan, jadinya uang jajan Hinata tidak cukup bahkan ditambah uang kerja sambilan Hinata." sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, pasalnya Hinata merasa tidak enak, sudah berapa kali Hinata dibantu Dokter muda ini, dan Hinata berterima kasih sekali bahwa Dokter ini mau membantunya tanpa meminta hal lebih.

.

.

.

"Apa aku bisa yah meminta uang tambahan?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dikamarnya yang bernuansa lavender, dia merenung. Bekerja tidak cukup untuknya membeli obat-obatan dan peralatan yang lain, bila meminta kepada orang tuannya, Hinata bisa dicurigai. Menatap pantulan dirinya, semakin kurus tubuhnya. Hinata sering tidak nafsu maka, dan memaksakan makanan masuk kedalam mulutnya, walaupun pada akhirnya dirinya memuntahkan semua makanannya didalam toilet. Menyeka mulutnya yang habis mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi sempat dimakannya, Hinata menahan tangisannya, hanya air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Kelulusanpu tiba, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya datang. Walaupun Hinata tidak memintanya, mereka tetap memaksa datang keacara kelulusannya. Saat bersamaan juga orang tua Naruto juga datang, menyaksikan putranya berada di rangking pertama.

"Haha ... kalian juga ada disini." tanya ayah Naruto saat melihat Hinata bersama kedua orang tuannya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kalem, dan membiarkan Hanabi berbincang dengan ibu Naruto.

'Mereka bahkan tidak pernah melakukan seperti itu padaku.' jujur Hinata baru menyadarinya, dirinya yang memuja sang pemuda ternyata dibenci banyak orang, seolah takdir memang ingin memisahkan mereka. Tatapan Hinata bertubrukan dengan tatapan Naruto, hanya sekian detek karena Hinata memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Bila melihat mata biru itu, ingin rasanya Hinata memeluknya. Namun, Hinata selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk menjauh, bila perlu pergi sejauh-jauhnya.

"Hinata-chan." seperti suara penyelamat, Hinata membalikan badannya, dan mendapatkan teman sekelas seperjuangannya berdiri melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Bibi, Hinata kesana dulu." setelah berpamitan Hinata melangkah pasti kearah temannya yang bernama Kiba.

.

.

.

"Makasih Kiba-kun, kalau kau tak memanggil aku pasti akan mati kutu disana." Hinata mengeluh tentang begitu hebohnya mereka, dan membuat Hinata tersenyum paksa.

"Owh, iya Hinata, nanti kamu mau lanjut kesekolah apa?" tanya Kiba, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

"Sekolah yang murah." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Aku tidak bercanda Hinata." cemberut Kiba, dia pikir Hinata sedang bercanda.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar mau kesekolah Iwa." ujar pelan Hinata, namun Kiba yang memiliki pendengaran tajam melotot ngeri. Ayolah dari sekian sekolah yang murah kenapa harus sekolah yang tidak ada masa depannya seperti Iwa.

"Hi-Hinata kau bercandakah. Ayolah sekolah itu bahkan sekolah yang tidak ada masa depannya." ujar Kiba bersikeras menolak apa yang dia dengar.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Kiba-kun tidak percaya, tapi aku ingin ke Sekolah itu." sambil menepuk pundak Kiba, Hinata tersenyum dan beranjak pergi setelah berfoto dengan beberapa temannya, diponsel Hinata ada satu foto yang diambil oleh Hinata, hanya untuk kenang-kenangannya setelah lulus dari sekolah, karena mereka tidak akan sering bertemu. Menatap wajah pemuda itu membuat dada Hinata sesak, rasanya kehidupan ini terlalu sulit untuknya.

.

.

.

Setelah hari kelulusan, Hinata memberi tahukan Sekolah yang akan dia huni, pada awalnya orang tua Hinata menolak, namun mereka menyetujui keputusan putrinya itu. Walau mereka tidak rela masa depan putrinya tak terjamin, tapi mereka percaya akan keputusan Hinata.

"Hinata." suara ibu Hinata terdengar ditelinga Hinata, Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum pada Ibunya.

"Iya, Ibu?" Hinata melanjutkan acara beres-beres untuk kepindahannya ke Apartemen yang akan Hinata tempati selama masa kuliahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin kesana?" tanya Ibunya pelan, dan mendekat kearah putrinya.

"Iya Ibu, kan sudah disepakati." sambil tersenyum lagi, Hinata menaruh beberapa potong baju lamanya, membuat sang Ibu tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau hanya membawa pakaian sehari-hari mu, bukannya Ibu membelikanmu pakaian?" tanya Ibunya saat melihat Hinata hanya memasukan pakaian sederhananya.

"Ah, itu karena ini lebih nyaman Ibu." jawab cepat Hinata.

"Jadi pakaian yang Ibu belikan gak bagus gitu?" Ibunya merasa direndahkan karena seleranya tidak sesuai dengan putrinya. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah.

Dulu kalau yang namanya pakaian Hinata akan rebutan sama Hanabi, tapi entah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Hinata berubah jadi lebih kalem, dan lebih menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya, dari mulai dia kerja paruh waktu, sampai masalah pribadinya saja sekarang tertutup. Saat ditanya ada masalah, dijawab gak ada masalah, saat ditanya apa ada yang dipikirin, dijawabnya gak ada yang dipikirin.

Dulu apa yang diinginkan Hinata bisa ditebak, namun sekarang Ibunya tidak bisa menebak apapun yang diinginkan putrinya.

Saat dibelikan sepatu, dia menolak dengan halus, seperti 'Ibu Hinata masih punya Sepatu, jadi jangan dibelikan lagi, ini juga masih bagus.' rasanya sebagai Ibu dirinya tidak bisa mengerti apa-apa atas putrinya. Seolah putrinya aka menjauh bila dia dibiarkan.

"Maaf Ibu, bukan gitu, nanti Hinata bawa kok, tapi bukan dikoper ini." seraya tersenyum, Hinata merapikan barang-barangnya dengan cekatan dan rapi, menoleh kearah Ibunya yang sesenggukan, karena untuk pertama kalinya anak kesayangannya pergi dari rumah. "Ibu, Hinata akan baik-baik saja, jadi jangan nangis gitu dong, nanti riasannya luntur loh." canda Hinata saat melihat Ibunya menyeka air matanya.

"Ta-Tapi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata akan baik-baik saja, dan bila Ibu rindukan bisa langsung dateng ke rumah baru Hinata." senyum menenangkan Hinata berikan kepada Ibunya yang masih sesenggukan, belum rela anak perempuannya keluar rumah. Walaupun Hinata masih punya seorang Kakak lagi, tapi dia itukan laki-laki, jadi dia bebas menginap dimanapun.

"Baiklah, tapi Hinata-chan harus hati-hati disana, jaga kesehatan, jangan sampai sakit, oke." jari kelingking kanan di acungkan, dan Hinata menerimanya dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan sang Ibu.

"Janji." satu kata yang takkan bisa Hinata tepati, satu kata yang terus menertawakannya. Karena satu kata 'Janji' takan bisa Hinata tepati -epada Ibunya.

Menatap langit yang mulai gelap, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, dan merogoh ponselnya di saku rok kanannya, melihat galeri yang Khusus disimpan diarsip yang tidak menarik dilihat orang, disembunyikan dibeberapa lapis membuat file foto itu tersembunyi dengan rapi.

Tersenyum kecil, Hinata memandang foto seorang pemuda yang telah dilepasnya, menawarkan rasa pahit dihatinya. Namun perasaan bahagia karena sang pemuda telah bahagia.

"Dia sangat bahagia, aku dulu tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu." mengelus layar yang berisi foto sang pemuda, Hinata menatap nanar foto tersebut.

"Kapan saat itu tiba, Naruto-kun." tanyanya pada foto yang diambilnya melalui kamera ponselnya secara diam-diam. Walaupun tidak ada foto Hinata denga Naruto, sang gadis sudah bahagia, bisa memandang sang pemuda walau hanya dilayar ponselnya.

"Aku harus cepat tidur, besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi supaya nggak macet." gumam Hinata, dan segera mengembalikan ponselnya kehalaman pertama, dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya. Dia tidak sabar untuk melihat sekolah baruny lusa.

Sekolah baru Hinata itu sekolah yang paling jelek di Konoha, namun Hinata masih mau menginjakan kakinya disekolah itu, sejujurnya Hinata tidak pernah bercita-cita masuk ke Sekolah ini, tapi karena murah, dan dia masih bisa belajar dia ingin mendatangi Sekolah barunya. Menatap bangunannya saja membuat Hinata melongo, ditambah siswa siswinya yang masih berkeliaran di halaman sekolah, membuat Hinata tersenyum maklum. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Hinata berjalan pasti kearah Sekolah barunya. Memandang tempat kuliahnya, dan merogo ponselnya melihat pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya yang sebagian besar mereka tidak percaya dengan keputusan Hinata, mereka kira Hinata akan kesekolah yang lebih bagus karena nilai-nilai ujian Hinata juga sudah membaik, tapi nyatanya dia masuk sendiri ke Sekolah yang bahkan hanya orang bodoh saja masuk kesana.

Dan Hinata membalas semua pesan dari teman-temannya, dan dari nomor yang tidak ada namanya. Menatap ponselnya miris, kehidupannya sudah berbeda sejak kenaikan kelas 2 dulu. Dan Hinata selalu berharap tidak akan ada apa-apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dia tak ingin keluarganya dan teman-temannya tahu bahwa dia sedang menderita sendirian. Memiliki penyakit mematikan, dan bertarung nyawa sendirian.

Kelak saat mereka tahu, Hinata tidak ingin melihat air mata orang tuanya, orang-orang yang akan iba kepadanya. Dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat Hinata ragu untuk meminta bantuan kepada orang terdekatnya.

Sempat terlintas dibenak Hinata untuk memanfaatkan penyakitnya ini untuk mengambil Naruto, tapi dimengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar Naruto melamar Adiknya. Sungguh sampai sekarang pun Hinata masih bisa mendengar suara sang pemuda dengan jelas saat lamaran itu. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang sang pemuda.

Setelah puas mengelilingi Sekolah barunya, Hinata memutuskan kembali ke Apartemennya yang akan dihuni olehnya selama beberapa tahun. Dan Hinata bersyukur, karena Apartemen yang ditempatinya sangat murah, nyaman ditempati. Menarik sudut bibirnya, Hinata melihat pemandangan dibalkon Apartemannya, melirik sang tetangga yang juga keluar dari Apartemannya untuk melihat matahari sore tenggelam dengan indahnya.

"Eh?" saat Hinata melihat tetangga barunya yang disamping kirinya, Hinata hanya menutup dan membuka kelopak matanya, masih mengira itu khayalan.

"Hinata." ucapan sang pemuda mengembalikan kesadaran sang gadis dan menepuk keningnya sebentar.

"Naruto!" sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto Hinata memejamkan matanya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini." oke Hinata merasa aneh seorang tuan muda sedang apa di Apartemen sederhana seperti ini.

"Hah? Maksudmu!" untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bisa berbicara dengan Naruto setelah sekian lama, mungkin 2 tahun mereka tidak bicara lagi.

"Em, yah aneh saja, kaukan tuan muda. Kenapa ada di Apartemen sederhana seperti ini." sambil memangku dagunya yang diletakan dipembatas balkon, Hinata berucap jujur.

Mereka hanya dipisahkan tembok yang tingginya sedang, membuat mereka leluasa melihat satu sama lain.

"Kau meremehkanku? Hah!" lagi-lagi Naruto diremehkan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Ayolah dirinya bisa melakukannya. Dan apa-apaan dengan Hinata yang meremehkannya pula.

"Haha ... maaf-maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana." sambil tertawa ringan Hinata berjalan kearah pintu masuknya. "Aku masuk duluan, sudah hampir malam." setelah itu Hinata menutup pintu dengan pelan, berjalan dengan cepat kearah kamarnya, setelah menutup pintu, Hinata menyandarkan dirinya di pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya merosot dan kakinya ditekuk tangannya memeluk lututnya, wajahnya langsung dibenamkan diperpotongan tangannya.

"Dasar Hinata Baka." rutuknya pelan, dia merasa dia telah memper malukan dirinya sendiri dengan bertingkah seperti itu. Walau bagaimana pun Hinata masih mencintai Naruto, tapi dia sudah lama melepaskan Naruto untuk Adiknya. Tapi perasaan ini tidak pernah mau hilang. Perih dan sakit dirasa oleh Hinata. Dan Hinata ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, dengan apapun itu juga Hinata mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan melihat ponsel pintarnya yang berbunyi nyaring menandakan panggilan masuk berbunyi.

"Iya Ayah?" jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kau sudah sampai? Kenapa tidak menelphon?!" tanya Ayahnya disebrang sana, memastikan putrinya yang tinggal sendiri baik-baik saja.

"Ah, maaf Ayah, Hinata lupa." dan dengan suara tanpa dosanya Hinata berucap pelan.

"Kau ini, apa keluargamu tidak ada artinya, dan asal kau tahu saja Ibumu terus menghawatirkan mu, dan jangan lupa untuk makan." setelah Hinata menjawab 'Iya' sambungan terputus dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat ponselnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Terima kasih karena telah menghawatirkan ku." mengusap ponselnya, melihat isi kamarnya yang masih berantakan membuat Hinata menghela nafas berat. "Hahh, aku harus membereskan ini semua." Hinata berdiri, dan mulai membereskan tumpukan kardus yang berisi barang-barangnya dari rumah dan beberapa kiriman dari Kakak laki-lakinya untuk kehidupan Hinata ditempat barunya.

.

.

.

Awal musim baru telah tiba, suasana Fastival pun terlihat jelas, bangunan-bangunan kokoh berdiri tegak, Hinata berjalan ditrotoal menuju tempat kerja barunya. Setelah lulus SMA Hinata pergi keluar kota untuk menimbah ilmu di Iwa, dan bekerja untuk menambah pundi-pundi uangnya dengan menambah jam kerjanya dibeberapa tempat.

Pagi hari Hinata akan mengantar susu dan Koran, siang hari dia kuliah, dan pada sore hari Hinata bekerja di kafe dekat rumahnya sampai jam 10 malam, Hinata sering letih sehingga dia jarang belajar dirumah, nilainya merosot jauh lagi. Namun, karena Hinata tidak memper masalahkannya akhirnya ia memilih cuti kuliah di semeter 2. Karena Hinata tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya tau, bahwa dia cuti, jadinya ia berpura-pura ke kampus bersama pemuda yang akan jadi adik iparnya.

"Hai adik ipar." panggil Hinata saat Naruto sedang mengunci Apartemennya.

"Hn?"

"Kita berangkat bersama yuk," ajak Hinata sambil menyeret Naruto masuk ke lift. "Haha, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu." tawa geli Hinata saat melihat wajah cemberut Naruto.

"Berhentilah memanggilku adik ipar." jengkelnya membuat Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ayolah, kau benci padaku karena hal sepele. Adik ipar ku ini sungguh kekanak kanakan." sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menyayangkan sifat kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Cih, kau yang terus menggodaku, jadinya aku kesal. Kalau nanti aku jadi adik ipar mu baru kau boleh mengatakan itu!" sambil memalingkan mukannya, Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ayolah, kalian kan juga sudah bertunangan la-" perkataan Hinata terputus karena mereka sudah berada dilantai bawah.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, membuat sang pemuda sedikit terkejut, dan tersenyum kecil tanpa Hinata sadari.

Di tempat pemberhentian Bus merika telat, dan harus menunggu Bus berikutnya.

"Hah...hah sial." rutuk Hinata saat melihat Bus telah menjauh pergi, inginnya dikejar tapi dia sudah kehabisan nafas dan tenaga, dan akhirnya harus menunggu Bus selanjutnya yang akan tiba 15 menit lagi.

"Hai adik ipar." panggil Hinata kepada Naruto yang sedang duduk anteng dibangku panjang tempat pemberhentian Bus.

"Apa? Kakak ipar." jawab ketus Naruto, saat dipanggil oleh Hinata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak bawa kendaraan dari rumah megah mu itu?" tanya Hinata, sudah 1 bulan mereka pergi bersama, namun Hinata tidak menemukan sang pemuda itu membawa kendaraan satupun.

"Hah?" selama satu bulan Hinata dikejutkan dengan ekspresi dari Naruto, dulu dia tidak pernah melihat sang pemuda dengan ekspresi yang sangat banyak seperti ini, namun waktu 2 tahun yang ia lewati tanpa sang pemuda akhirnya menemui titik kebahagiaan bagi Hinata sendiri. Melihat wajah datar dan kesalnya selama 10 tahun, membuat Hinata bahagia melihat ekspresi yang berbeda-beda yang ditunjukan Naruto untuknya, mungkin juga untuk orang lain yang dianggapnya spesial dan Hinata patut bersyukur bahwa sang pemuda tidak membencinya dan menjauhinya. Cukup hanya melihat saja Hinata sudah bersyukur, memandang tiap hari apa lagi. Walaupun Hinata tidak bisa memeluk sang pemuda seperti dulu lagi. Hinata tidak akan menyesalinya, cukup saat ini waktunya bersama sang pemuda. Berangkat bersama adalah waktu yang paling Hinata suka.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu dan mengajak Naruto mengobrol, dan kebanyakan Hinata terus menggoda Naruto tentang betapa mesranya Naruto dan Hanabi. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum sambil bercanda ria dengan Naruto. Namun dadanya sesak setiap kali kata-katanya terlontar untuk menjahili sang pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga." sambil melihat Bus yang terpakir didepan mereka, Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. "Ayo cepat." tarik Hinata saat pemuda itu konsentrasi dengan ponselnya.

"Hn."

perjalanan menuju kampus Hinata dengan Naruto itu lebih jauh perjalanan Hinata, sehingga saat Naruto turun Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Dah Adik Ipar." sambil melambai, Hinata tersenyum menyemangati sang pemuda agar belajar dengan baik disana. "Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Naruto-kun." gumamnya setelah Bus yang ditumpanginya berjalan kembali.

Hari-hari Hinata lalui dengan ceria. Suatu hari dimusim semi kabar pernikahan Naruto dan Hanabi datang pada Hinata, saat itu Hinata melupakan hal penting bahwa dia tidak bisa terus melihat Naruto, dan semakin hari penyakitnya semakin sering kambuh, Dokter yang menanganinya menyarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi bila tidak nyawa Hinata dalam bahaya, namun sang gadis hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ayolah Dokter sebentar lagi Adiku akan menikah, masa aku harus operasi, bisa tidak memberikan tambahan dosis untuk menahan rasa sakitnya saja." pinta Hinata saat dirinya berada di tempat Dokter yang biasa.

"Tetap saja itu tidak bisa, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan terus lebih sakit dari sekarang. Kalau kau tetap bersikukuh meminta obat, lebih baik kau operasi saja!" Dokter berusia 35 tahun itu kesal, pasalnya sudah 5 tahun Hinata terus mengelak dari operasi, dan bila ditunda-tunda terus nyawanya yang jadi taruhannya.

"Kalau begitu, setelah pernikahan Adikku. Bagaimana?" tawar Hinata sambil memohon, Hinata tidak bisa tidak meminum obatnya. Dirinya akan langsung pingsan dan itu akan membuat keluarganya khawatir.

"Tidak." tegas Dokter yang bernama tag Kabuto itu. Meminta Hinata untuk tidak keras kepala. "Ayolah Hinata, aku tidak tahu lagi, kalau kondisimu semakin memburuk, kau juga bilang bahwa kemarin-kemarin kau sempat beberapa kali pingsan. Apa itu tidak memberimu jera sedikitpun." Dokter Kabuto berbicara panjang lebar terhadap Hinata, namun sang gadis dengan polosnya hanya menjawab dengan tawa kikunya. "Berhentilah tertawa, kau harus segera di operasi, bila keluarga mu tak mampu, aku yang akan membayar pengobatan mu." lanjutnya, membuat Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Paman Kabuto, aku tahu aku anak yang merepotkan, bahkan dari aku kecil aku selalu membuat orang tua ku khawatir." air mata keluar dari kedua mata Hinata.

"Bahkan sejak aku kecil, aku selalu membuat keluargaku dalam masalah, orang tua ku selalu kesulitan karena ulah ku yang tidak mendengarkan mereka. Saat aku menyukai seseorang aku pun menyusahkan mereka, bahkan saat aku akan mati pun aku aka menyusahkan mereka." ujar pelan Hinata, kepalanya ditundukan menahan air mata yang terus mencoba untuk keluar.

"Kau belum mati, setidaknya kau masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk bisa hidup setelah operasi 25 persen." kata-kata Kabuto seperti angin lalu untuk Hinata.

"25 persen, lalu setelah itu apa aku akan sembuh total. Kau tahu jawabannya, aku harus menjalani proses penyembuhan paska operasi, yang akan menguras lebih banyak uang dari operasi. Dan butuh berbulan-bulan untuk penyembuhannya. Apa aku salah?" Hinata berbicara pada akhirnya tentang uang, dia tak ingin membebani keluarganya. Bila dia bisa bertahan sedikit lagi, sampai pernikahan Hanabi. Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan mencoba menjauh dan mati dengan tenang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu tentang penyakitnya kecuali Dokter-Dokter yang merawatnya, dan Hinata memilih rawaj jalan. Membuatnya seolah-olah tidak pernah memiliki penyakit kronis yang setiap saat akan membunuhnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum, dan menanggapi semua orang yang dia kenal. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mengetahui kebenarannya.

.

.

.

Wajah Hinata pucat pasih, dilihat dari manapun Hinata sedang sakit.

"Kau tak apa-apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto saat dia berpapasan didepan lift.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Hinata berjalan menjauh, namun Naruto yang menghawatir Hinata mengikutinya, tinggal satu belokan lagi Hinata akan tiba di Apartemennya. Namun tubuhnya limbung hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada tangan kokoh yang menopangnya. Saat itu Hinata hampir pasrah, namun tubuhnya tidak terbentur lantai yang dingin dan tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun, Naruto terlihat memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Seorang gadis yang sengaja igin mengunjungi Kakaknya yang tinggal disamping tunangannya, tidak sengaja melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Membuat sang gadis menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Dan membuat suara ribut sehingga kedua orang lain jenis itu menoleh keasal suara itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Hinata dibuatnya, Hanabi berdiri didepannya, dengan rantang yang jatuh karena Hanabi menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kakak ... hiks." hanya satu kata yang terlontar dibibir Hanabi, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto bergemin, masih diposisi yang sama. Menopang Hinata dari belakang, Hinata yang menyadarinya, segera menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi mengejar Hanabi, dia tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bila kau tidak mengejar dia akan salah paham." sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto, Hinata berucap cepat pergilah sebelum kau menyesal kemudia.

Karena didesak oleh Hinata, akhirnya Naruto pergi mengejar Hanabi, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dia ulangi lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak menghubungimu dulu." Hanabi berucap pelan, sambil menunduk dalam.

"Kita cari tempat untuk mengobrol." Naruto menyarankan mereka untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menuntaskan kepentingan mereka.

Mereka memilih taman untuk berbincang, sebenarnya Hanabi tidak ingin Naruto menyusul, karena dia tahu apa yang akan Naruto katakan padanya. Yah sebulan yang lalu Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa dia minta maaf karena telah membohongi Hanabi. Dia mencintai Kakaknya, Hanabi yang tak ingin mendengar putusnya hubungannya dengan Naruto telah menjauh. Namun saat dia disuruh Ibunya mengantarkan makanan, Hanabi tidak sengaja melihat adegan yang menyakitinya.

"Maaf Hanabi, aku meminta maaf padamu karena sudah menyakitimu." ucap Naruto pelan, dan pandangan sang pemuda tertuju pada wajah mantan tunangannya itu.

"Iya, aku tahu." setelah berbincang sebentar itu, Hanabi tersenyum sambil berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena sudah mau menjaga Kakaknya. "Aku akan berbicara pada Ayah dan Ibu." ujar Hanabi tersenyum getir. "Maaf, karena aku menatakan pada Kak Hinata bahwa Kau akan menikah dengan ku beberapa minggu lagi." sambil menunduk, Hanabi meminta maaf.

"Yah, tak apa. Kau harus membereskan masalah yang Aku buat, dan Aku harus mengurus masalah yang Kau buat pula." mereka tersenyum, dan dalam hati Hanabi memohon pada Kami-sama untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua. "Apa kauperlu diantar." tawar Naruto saat melihat Hanabi akan meninggalkan lokasi tempat mereka berdiri.

"Tidak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." sambil cemberut Hanabi meninggalkan Naruto yang tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Hi-Hinata ... hiks." Ibu Hinata tiba di ruang Unit Gawad Darurat. Mereka tiba 1 jam yang lalu karen ditelphone pihak Rumah Sakit untuk segera tiba di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Saat mereka tiba, banyak Dokter yang sudah menangani Hinata, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka bahwa Putri mereka pingsan dan harus segera dioperasi.

"Mohon maaf, aku sebagai Dokter yang menangani Hinata selama ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." sesal sang Dokter membuat sang Ibu tak bisa membendung tangisannya.

"Do-Dokter bagaimana bisa ini terjadi." Ibu Hinata manangis dipelukan Suaminya.

Setelah menelphone sanak keluarganya, Hanabi menelphone Naruto untuk segera datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan lagi-lagi semua orang menangis disana, menyesali karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penyakit Hinata.

Setelah 2 jam di UGD, Hinata dikeluakan dari sana untuk mendapatkan perawatan tambahan, sebelum operasinya dilaksanakan. Keluarganya menanda tangani surat izin untuk meng operasi anaknya.

Selama 12 jam sebelum operasi banyak keluarganya yang berdatangan silih berganti, Kakak laki-laki Hinata juga datang menjenguk, dan masih tinggal di Konoha sampai kondisi adiknya membaik.

Perawat silih berganti menggantikan selang inpus ditangan Hinata, Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri itu terus dirawat sampai kondisinya sedikit pulih. Lalu akan di operasi setelah penanganan 12 jam itu.

.

.

.

"Tou-san." panggil sang pemuda saat dia masuk keruang kerja ayahnya.

"Na-Naruto." saat melihat Anaknya bersujud didepannya, Ayah Naruto terkejut. "A-Ada apa?" herannya melihat putranya itu.

"Naru ingin meminjam uang 20 ribu yen." masih bersujud didepan Ayahnya, membuat Ayah Naruto terkejut.

"Buat apa kau butuh uang sebanyak itu?!" Ayah Naruto menatap tajam Putranya, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir.

"Aku hanya meminjamnya, dan akan mengembalikan secepatnya. Jadi aku mohon, ini permintaan Naru yang terakhir Ayah." suara isakan terdengar ditelinga Ayah Naruto. Membuat nya tertegun dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah kekurangan apa-apa, dan dia bahkan tidak meminta apapun kepadanya. Tapi kali ini Naruto meminta bantuannya, meminjamkan uang untuk dirinya. Dia tak bisa bilang tidak untuk itu.

"Kau ingin kapan?" pada akhirnya dirinya luluh, dan membiarkan putranya sendiri yang menentukan.

.

.

.

"Sebelum operasi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Ayah." Hanabi berbicara pada Ayahnya, dan semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Hanabi heran. "Baiklah, karena semuanya disini, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku sudah lama putus dengan Naruto-kun." jawabnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis, namun mengejutkan bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

"Apa Hanabi? Bukannya kalian sudah 4 tahun bersama." kaget Kakak Laki-lakinya yang bernama Neji.

"Yah, tapi memang kami tidak cocok, jadi kami pisah, dan maaf baru mengabari kalian." sambil menunduk dalam, Hanabi meminta maaf.

.

Sudah 3 jam Hinata dirawat intensip diruang khusus, dan selama itu juga keluarganya harap-harap cemas.

Seorang pemuda berjalan cepat kearah kerumunan keluarga yang cemas akan keadaan seorang gadis yang dirawat, mendatangi mereka.

"Paman hosh, Bibi." sambil mengatur nafasnya Naruto berucap akan menikahi Hinata sebelum Hinata dioperasi, membuat semua orang ditempat itu terkejut, dan merasa tidak percaya.

"Ayah, sudah ku katakan bukan, aku tidak cocok untuk Naruto, karena Naruto sudah memilih gadis lain, yaitu Kak Hinata."

"Ta-Tapi, ini sungguh mendadak, apa tidak apa-apa?" jawab ragu Ayah Hinata. "Dan apa orang tuamu tahu akan semua ini?" lanjut tanya Ayah Hinata lagi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuannya, soal Ayah dan Ibu mereka sudah setuju." sambil tersenyum Naruto meninggalkan mereka lagi, dan setelah itu orang tua Naruto datang sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto katakan mereka setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusan anaknya.

Setelah pernikahan singkat itu, Hinata langsung masuk ruang operasi.

 **The End**

Kyaaaa... Akhirnya Fanfic OneShootnya kelar,,, #taburbunga bangke...

Oops maaf kalau geje, alur kecepetan dan lain sebagainya... Naru sadar ini naru buat semalem sampai tadi naru masih nulis, ceritanya pengen buat galau-galauan,,, tapi yah mau digimanain lagi ceritanya gak ada seru-serunya #ditimvok

naru sampai make tisu buat ngelap ingus naru yang keluar #hahay *ditimvok

Semoga kalian gak ngamuk yah sama endingnya yang kaya gitu... #plak

Oke abaikan naru, mohon maaf kalau banyak salah-salahnya...

Happy NaruHina Day #woy ini cerita sed, sadarlah nak

Owh iya, naru bahkan gak pernah ikutan event-event, jadi sedih deh#pundung dipojokan

Yah nasib anak ilang kaya gini #ditimvok

dan akhir kata...

 **Happy Sad Naruhina Day #plak**


End file.
